In the Still of the Night
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and his son share an interruption to their sleep. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 17 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 17 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots, of which there will definitely be three, but MIGHT be more if I come up with more ideas.**_

_A/N: Well, yeah, I know – I still haven't written 15 yet – but do you really want me to not post what I have written and let 15 hold me up? (Didn't think so!) What's really weird is that I jotted down all these ideas for stories, but I keep writing stories that aren't on my list!_

_Answer to trivia question in Playtime – Lothiriel became pregnant in Rescue (while she was kissing Eomer senseless later that evening)! I think only lady scribe answered correctly._

**In the Still of the Night**

**(Oct, 8 IV)**

A cry split the night and Eomer awoke with a start. He felt his wife stir beside him, but he rolled toward her, catching her briefly in an embrace. "Stay. I will go see what is the matter." Gratefully she stroked his cheek before he rose. She was in her eighth month of pregnancy, and never seemed to get enough rest lately.

Eomer padded quietly to the next room where he could hear his seven-year-old son weeping. Sitting on the side of the bed, he pulled the boy into his arms and asked, "What is the matter, Elfwine? Why do you cry?"

Through his sniffles, Elfwine choked, "I had a bad dream! I was in a big room and I did not know anyone there. I could not find you or Mama and no one would help me!" He pressed his face to Eomer's shoulder and continued sobbing. Then he added, his voice muffled so his father could barely make out his words, "I tried to be brave like you, Papa. But I was still scared."

Eomer gently stroked his son's head, murmuring soft words and rocking him in his arms. As the boy's upset eased a bit, he told him, "Sometimes Papa has bad dreams, too. It does not mean that you are not brave."

Elfwine turned his face toward Eomer, sniffling and rubbing the sleeve of his nightclothes against his runny nose. "What do you do when you have a bad dream, Papa?"

Eomer sighed and considered the matter, then answered, "I usually wake yelling, and then Mama holds me and soothes me like she does you. And, then, she reminds me that it was only a dream and that I am safe here with her." He kissed his son's head, "And you are safe, too, my little one. Mama and I would never let anything bad happen to you."

The boy snuggled closer to him as slowly his tears dried completely, and the jerking breaths caused by his crying ceased. The two just sat there quietly for several minutes, then Eomer asked, "Do you think you could go back to sleep now?"

He felt the small arms tighten around him. "Could I maybe sleep with you and Mama?" the little voice asked hopefully.

Eomer considered this and answered, "Will you go right to sleep and not disturb Mama? She is very tired and needs to get her rest."

Eagerly Elfwine nodded, "I promise!"

"All right, then. Let's get back to bed and see if we can both have some good dreams."

Lothiriel was still awake when the two joined her and, seeing it, Elfwine gave her a hug and a kiss. "Do not worry, Mama. I will go right to sleep so you can rest."

She smiled tenderly at her son, "Thank you, Elfwine. That is very thoughtful of you."

As Eomer settled the two of them under the covers, Lothiriel reached a hand over and stroked his face, "And thank you, also, my love."

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. "Such small repayment for all you do for me, beloved. You are most welcome."

Then the little family drifted off to peaceful slumber, secure in each others' arms.

THE END

4-5-05

****

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
